


Wallander - A missing Scene

by Samstown4077



Category: Wallander (Sweden TV), Wallander - All Media Types, Wallander Series - Henning Mankell
Genre: F/M, M/F, Missing Scene
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 10:21:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samstown4077/pseuds/Samstown4077
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fehlende Szene zwischen Wallander und Ann-Britt in "Am Rande der Finsternis", als sie ihn zu sich nach Hause einläd, nachdem er ihr erzählt, dass er möglicherweise Prostatakrebs hat. 1. Staffel schwedischer Wallander.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wallander - A missing Scene

**Author's Note:**

> Ich hatte mich immer gefragt, was wirklich passiert ist, nachdem er ihre Wohnung betreten hatte. Hier ein Versuch der Wahrheit auf den Grund zu kommen. Viel Spaß. Bitte Reviewn!

Er war nur zufällig in der Gegend. Natürlich. Das war es was er sich einredete und wusste doch, dass es eine Lüge war. Die Hände in den Manteltaschen blickte er nach oben. Das Licht brannte. Kurz zögerte er, dann ging er über die Straße und drückte gegen die Eingangstür. Sie gab unter seinen Druck nach und er beschloss es als Zeichen zu sehen die Einladung von Ann-Britt Höglund anzunehmen. Die Hand auf dem Geländer stieg er die Stufen in den dritten Stock hinauf. Seine Fitness war schon besser geworden, trotzdem hielt er vor ihrer Tür einen Moment inne um seinen Atem und seinen Herzschlag wieder zu beruhigen.  
Während er das Metallschild mit ihrem Namen betrachtete erlosch das Licht im Flur und er blickte sich im Dunkel ratlos um. Als er den Lichtschalter gefunden hatte, atmete er einmal tief durch und drückte dann die Klingel.  
Es dauerte nur wenige Sekunden bis er ihre Schritte hörte und sich die Tür öffnete. 

„Hey,“ sah sie ihn überrascht an, in Jeans und einem Tanktop, lächelte leicht und schien irgendwie erfreut zu sein, dass er doch noch gekommen war.  
Er lächelte schüchtern zurück, war erleichtert über ihre Reaktion, die er vor allem in ihren Augen lesen konnte. „Hey.“

Sie hatte nicht mehr damit gerechnet, dass er vorbei kommen würde. Und hatte es doch irgendwie gehofft. ‚Ja, mal sehen,’ waren seine Worte gewesen. Genau so unverbindlich wie ihre Einladung. Wein, bei ihr, nach Dienstende. Sie hatte nicht auf ihn gewartet, aber doch vorsichtshalber Wein besorgt. Wenn er nicht vorbeigekommen wäre, hätte sie die Flasche einfach selbst geleert. Jetzt nach der Trennung von ihrem Mann, fand sie sich oft am Abend auf der Couch, im Gedanken versunken, da war ein Glas Wein eine gute Gesellschaft. 

Ein kurzer Moment der Stille entstand und er fürchtete kurz es würde einer dieser klassisch peinlichen Situation werden. 

„Ein Anflug von Todesangst?“ überspielte Sie gekonnt den Moment und er nickte schmunzelnd.  
“Ja, so was ähnliches.”

„Wo warst Du gestern?“

„Gestern, war ich noch tapfer,“ antwortete er, die Hände in den Hosentaschen.

“Aber heute nicht,” lächelte sie ihn an, er blinzelte, legte bestimmt die Hand auf die Türklinke und trat ein. 

Ann-Britt war immer eine enge Vertraute für ihn gewesen. Er hatte früh von ihren Eheproblemen gehört und auch sie hatte damals immer ein offenes Ohr für ihn gehabt, als er sich von seiner Frau getrennt hatte. Nicht selten hatten sie noch abends im Büro gesessen und einfach zusammen ein Glas Whiskey genossen. Dem anderen zugehört oder einfach mal geschwiegen. Er hatte es sehr bedauert, dass ihre Ehe gescheitert war, war er doch bei ihrer Hochzeit anwesend gewesen und konnte sich noch gut erinnern, wie glücklich sie damals war. Das verband sie wohl, ihre gescheiterten Ehen, ihr Dilemma mit dem Leben, dass manchmal kaum unter Kontrolle zu bringen war. Als er die mögliche Diagnose erhalten hatte gab es für ihn nur eine Person, der er sich anvertrauen konnte. Natürlich gab es noch Nieberg, aber Ann-Britt zeichnete einfach ein größeres Einfühlungsvermögen aus. 

Wie lange kannte sie Kurt schon? Wohl schon ein wenig zu lange, wenn sie daran dachte, wie viel Abendstunden sie im Büro oder im Cafe gesessen hatten um sich gegenseitig zu stützen. Erst seine Scheidung, jetzt ihre Trennung. Es gab Zeiten, da hatten sie nur selten privat miteinander gesprochen. Zuviel Arbeit, zuviel Privatleben, zuviel Leben überhaupt. Sie wusste von seiner Exfrau, die ständig anrief, von seinen Sorgen um Linda. Er um ihre Kinder, zwei Stück, da konnte man schon mal seine Freunde etwas vernachlässigen. Nicht vergessen, aber an den Rand drängen.

Er war noch nie in ihrer Wohnung gewesen, obwohl sie schon ein paar Tage getrennt war, sie aber auch nie in seiner. Wieso? Es stand irgendwie nie im Raum, stand nie zur Debatte, wieso auch. Es gab genug Cafes zum reden, selbst die Dienststelle bot genug Privatsphäre in den Abendstunden um sich auszutauschen. Fühlte es sich jetzt seltsam an in ihrer Wohnung zu sein? Gemütlich eingerichtete, es roch nach Sandelholz und aus dem CD Spieler drang beruhigende Musik. Jazz, vermutete er. Nein, es fühlte sich nicht seltsam an, eher vertraut. Ann-Britt war ihm vertraut und so hatte er sich ihre Wohnung wohl unterbewusst genau so vorgestellt wie er sie jetzt vorfand. Aber er kam nicht darum herum sich die Szene noch einmal vor Augen zu führen, als sie ihn vor dem Präsidium, am Auto, gefragt hatte, ob er Alkohol trinken durfte. Sie ihn einlud, zu einer Flasche Wein, bei sich zuhause. Nachdem er ihr erzählt hatte, dass die Möglichkeit von Krebs bestand. Prostatakrebs. Allein das Wort Krebs hatte schon einen faden Beigeschmack, aber Prostatakrebs – darin schwang immer mehr mit. Sein aller erste Gedanke beim Arzt war nicht das Bild von Chemotherapie und Haarausfall gewesen, es war der Gedanke, keinen mehr hochzukriegen. So stand er vor Ann-Britt, ihr Angebot, und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde blitzte das Bild von ihr und ihm auf, küssend, im Bett. Sex, das ganze Programm. Den zweiten Bruchteil der Sekunde schämte er sich dafür und war sich nicht sicher was er aus ihrem Angebot machen sollte. „Mh, ja mal sehen,“ war seine dahin gestotterte Antwort daraufhin gewesen. Dabei war es doch nur eine simple Einladung unter Freunden. Wein, reden, dann nach Hause gehen. Oder?

Als Kurt in ihre Wohnung trat und sich an ihr vorbei schob, betrachtete sie ihn für einen Moment. Den leicht gesenkten Rücken, vom Mantel verhüllt. Es war schon nach acht und sicherlich keine Zeit mehr um Besucher zu empfangen, aber Kurt war etwas anderes. Kurt war vertraut, eine wärmende Gewohnheit und es fühlte sich gut an das er hier war. Als er ihr vor dem Präsidium unvermittelt davon erzählt hatte, dass er vielleicht länger nicht mehr arbeiten könne, hatte sie sofort damit gerechnet, dass es etwas gesundheitliches sein musste. Nicht das er gebrechlich aussah, aber der Infarkt den er vor zwei Jahren erlitten hatte, klang doch noch immer in ihrem Kopf nach. Damals hatte sie wirklich Angst, dass er es nicht schaffen würde. Zum Glück hatten sich ihre Befürchtungen nicht bewahrheitet und er hatte endlich angefangen seinen Lebensstil in Frage zu stellen. Prostatakrebs also. Als er es gesagt hatte, war es schon komisch. Sie wusste um die Bedeutung der Krankheit, aber auch, dass er als Mann damit zu ihr gekommen war. Eine Krankheit die bei den meisten Männern zu aller erst immer Potenzangst auslöste und am besten sprach man nicht darüber, doch Kurt vertraute ihr und sie rechnete es ihm hoch an. Eigentlich wollte sie ihm anbieten nach der Arbeit noch was trinken zu gehen, in eine der Bars oder Restaurants, stattdessen drehte sie sich um, formulierte irgendetwas von ‚Medikamenten die er nehmen musste beziehungsweise ob er Wein trinken durfte’, dann lud sie ihn ein, zu sich nach Hause 'bei mir'.  
Warum? Weil es Prostatakrebs war? Weil er sicherlich Angst hatte, danach nicht mehr zu können, weil ihr genau derselbe Gedanke untergekommen war, als das Wort noch nicht mal richtig zu ende verklungen war? Aus Mitleid heraus? Als sie am Abend still damit rechnete, dass er vorbeikam, fragte sie sich wie moralisch die Einladung von ihr war. Dabei war es doch nur eine unschuldige Einladung gewesen. Oder?

Wallander legte den Mantel an der Garderobe ab, sah sie fragend an und folgte der Geste ihrer Hand ins Wohnzimmer. Er setzte sich aufs Sofa, sank hinein, erschlagen vom Tag und den Sorgen um das Mögliche Ergebnis seiner Biopsie. 

„Wie geht es dir?“ setzte sie sich in den Sessel, sah ihm die Last der letzten Stunden an. Der Mordfall dazu die Ungewissheit um seine Gesundheit. 

„Naja, geht so,“ antwortete er nur, legte den Kopf auf die weiche Rückenlehne des Sofas, rieb sich die Augen, atmete tief ein und aus. In Ann-Britts Nähe fühlte er sich stets entspannt, er wusste sie konnte sein Schweigen hinnehmen, einen Moment der Stille ohne sich zu fragen, was los sei. Seine Exfrau konnte das nicht, sie interpretierte in sein Schweigen immer zuviel, versuchte die Stille mit Floskeln und drängenden Fragen zu füllen. Ann-Britt war da anders, deshalb schätzte er sie so. 

Er hob den Kopf wieder und sah sie an, sah die leicht nach oben gezogenen Mundwinkel, erkannte, dass sie ihn die ganze Zeit beobachtet hatte.  
„Wie geht es dir so?“ dabei blickte er sich kurz um, nahm verschiedene Details war. Bücher, ihr Pullover der über einer Stuhllehne lag, ihre Tasche die sie immer zur Arbeit mitnahm am Rand der Couch, die gepflegte Unordnung auf dem Wohnzimmertisch. 

„Naja, geht so,“ zuckte sie kurz mit den Schultern und stand auf. „Wein?“

„Ja,“ sah er ihr nach wie sie in die Küche verschwand, hörte wie der Kühlschrank sich öffnete, „soll ich helfen?“ 

Das Geräusch das die Flasche machte, als sie den Korken herauszog beantwortete seine Frage. Sie kehrte zurück mit zwei Gläsern und dem Rotwein.  
„Müssten wir ihn jetzt nicht atmen lassen?“ stellte sie alles auf den Tisch und lies sich wieder in den Sessel sinken. Ihre Hand ruhte auf der Armlehne und ihr fiel auf, dass ihr Knie beinahe mit dem von Kurt aneinander stieß. Sie konnte nicht sagen, ob das gerade eben auch so war. Sie hatte nicht darauf geachtet, warum, jetzt aber verschwendete sie eindeutig zuviel Zeit mit dem Gedanken. 

„Wir können ihn ja trotzdem probieren,“ beugte er sich vor, nahm die kalte Glasflasche und schenkte erst ihr und dann sich ein. Sein Knie entfernte sich bei der Bewegung von dem ihren. Sein Blick fiel aufs Etikett. Spanisch. Er mochte Spanisch. Das Land, die Leute, das Essen, die Weine. 

„Warst du schon mal da?“ fragte sie als sie ihn dabei zusah. 

Er stellte die Flasche wieder hin, „uhm, nein, nie,“ hob er das Glas und stieß mit ihr an. Lehnte sich dann zurück, entspannte sich mehr und mehr, als das falsche Kristall seine Lippen berührte, sein Knie schwenkte wieder mehr zu ihr.

Der Wein prickelte auf ihrer Zunge, sie hatte einen halbtrockenen Wein gewählt. Trockene Weine sprachen Sie selten an. Der Wein schmeckte dann zu rau für ihren Geschmack, rann die Kehle wie kalte Glut hinunter. Da sie wusste, dass Kurt eher trockenen Rotwein mochte, hatte sie sich im Geschäft beraten lassen. „Schmeckt er dir?“

„Schmeckt gut, ja,“ fuhr er mit der Unterlippe über seine Oberlippe. Betrachtete sie wie sie beim ersten Schluck die Augen schloss, den roten Saft in ihrem Gaumen ein paar mal hin und her spülte, ehe sie langsam schluckte. Es gefiel ihm irgendwie zu sehen, wie sie sich für einen Moment lang aus allem ausblendete. Da waren nur sie und der Wein, er war vergessen. Wenige konnten das. 

Als sie die Augen aufschlug, trafen sich ihre Blicke. Sie hätte ihm zustimmen können, dass es ein wirklich guter Wein war, aber wozu? Obwohl er müde war, war sein Gesichtsausdruck wach, neugierig, erfreut. Er blinzelte erst, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er sie anstarrte, sie lächelte nachsichtig zurück.  
Wozu war er hier, fragte sie sich, wozu hatte sie ihn eingeladen fragte sie sich weiter. 

„Mehr Wein?“ füllte er sich dieses Mal das Glas voll und wartete dann darauf, dass sie ihm ihr Glas hinhielt. Auch das füllte er voll, damit war die Flasche schon leer. Er war jedes Mal aufs Neue erstaunt wie viel doch in solche filigranen Weingläser passte. Betrachtend hielt er die Flasche in der Hand, etwas ungläubig, machte dann ein unschuldiges Gesicht, „leer.“ 

Beinahe hätte sie laut aufgelacht, als sein schelmischer Hundeblick sie traf. Sie beließ es bei einem halblauten, amüsierten Ächzen, „ich hab noch Whiskey, falls...,“ falls was? Falls der Schmerz über Unsicherheit, Arbeit und gescheiterte Ehen nicht genug betäubt werden konnte? Oder falls ihre Sinne, danach, noch nicht genug von ihren übertriebenen Moralvorstellungen und dem gesellschaftskonformen Anstand befreit worden waren? 

Er nickte zustimmend, er hatte vor seinem kommen bereits zwei Gläser Whiskey zuhause getrunken. Nach dem Glas Wein würde er nicht betrunken sein, gut angesäuselt vielleicht. Ob Ann-Britt ähnlich trinkfest war? Er würde es herausfinden, so oder so. 

Sie tranken das Glas über wenige Worte. Sie wollte ihn nicht langweilen mit alt bekannten Floskeln über neue Therapien falls der Ernstfall eintreten sollte oder Ermahnungen, sich nicht verrückt zu machen. Sie selbst glaubte fest daran, dass es am Ende der Woche alles gut ausgehen würde. Und doch, schien ganz tief drin ein Zweifel zu sein.  
Sie sah Kurt an, wie er am Weinglas nippte, sich durch die rötlichen Haare fuhr und sein unrasiertes Kinn kratzte, er war ein paar Jahre älter als sie, sein Lebenswandel hatte seinen Tribut gezollt, er war etwas übergewichtig und hatte wohl ein paar Falten mehr im Gesicht als andere Männer, aber sie fand ihn nie unattraktiv. Ganz im Gegenteil, er hatte eine seltsame Wirkung, seine Art zerstreut zu sein und seiner Arbeit die Priorität zu geben, zerstörte dieses Bild nur all zu oft. Da sie ihn schon so lange kannte, konnte sie hinter die Fassade blicken. Aber es war nicht so, dass sie ihm täglich hinter her sah und daran dachte wie es wäre ihn zu küssen. Der Gedanke war aufgeflammt, als er dann doch noch vor ihrer Tür stand, und jetzt als sie den Wein in aller Stille tranken noch einmal. Musste sie sich nicht endlich eingestehen, dass sie ihn deswegen nach Hause eingeladen hatte, wegen diesem ganzen Prostatakrebsgerede, dem Beigeschmack der sich stets dabei ausbreitete wenn man über solch ein Thema sprach. Sie hatte ihn nicht aus Mitleid heraus eingeladen, deshalb weil er vielleicht wirklich krank war und dann operiert werden musste und dann nicht mehr in der Lage war mit Frauen zu schlafen, das war sie nicht. Nein, das war nicht ihre Intension gewesen. 

Sie war allein, er war allein, und jetzt saß er hier. Zu zweit ist man weniger allein, irgendwo hatte er das einmal gehört oder gelesen oder gerade eben erfunden. Ihm war schon klar, dass sie ihn nicht gefragt hätte, wenn er nicht mit seinem möglichen Krankheitsbild um die Ecke gekommen wäre. Auch war ihm klar, dass sie ihm einfach halt geben wollte, ihn ablenken wollte, ohne dabei an den Unterton der Krankheit zu appellieren. Ann-Britt war nicht so, zum Glück.  
Als der letzte Schluck aus dem Glas in seinem Mund verschwand erschien das Bild wieder, welches er am Vortag am Polizeiauto von ihr und ihm gehabt hatte. Dieses Mal jedoch schämte er sich etwas weniger. Ob das am Alkohol lag oder daran, dass er sich mit dem Gedanken anfreundete, konnte er nicht sagen. 

Sie blickten beide auf die leeren Gläser vor sich, ihre Knie hatten sich im Laufe des Abends irgendwann berührt, einfach so. Die CD im Spieler war schon lange zu Ende. Seltsam es war ihr gar nicht aufgefallen, dabei war sie jemand der Stille so schwer ertragen konnte. Zumindest wenn sie alleine war.

„Ich geh die Gläser abspülen,“ stand sie auf, nicht betrunken, aber angeheitert, „und hol dann was anderes?“

Kurt, folgte ihr mit dem Kopf, sah sie vom Alkohol träge an, „ja,“ sie drehte sich zum gehen, „nein,“ stirnrunzelnd blieb sie stehen, drehte sich um. Wirkte sie enttäuscht, oder bildete er sich das ein? „Ich meine, ich helfe dir,“ stand er auf um ihr zu folgen.

„Das ist aber nicht nötig.“

„Natürlich ist es das,“ stupste er sie kurz am Arm in Richtung Küche. 

Das Licht in der Küche wirke im Vergleich zu dem gemütlichen Wohnzimmer, in dem nur zwei kleine Lampen brannten, grell und unerbittlich. Ann-Britts Augen wirkten auf einmal viel erschöpfter und Kurts wesentlich dunkler vor Sorge. Beide sahen mitgenommener aus, vom Tag, dem Fall, allem. Eine Trennung macht man halt nicht mal so, und auf eine Antwort zu warten, die ‚Krebs, ja’ oder ‚Krebs, nein’ bedeutete auch nicht.  
Beide blinzelten ein paar Mal um sich an das Licht zu gewöhnen, bevor Ann-Britt den Wasserhahn aufdrehte und die Gläser unter den warmen Strahl hielt. Schwenkte jedes vorsichtig aus, es waren billige Gläser, die gingen schon mal schnell kaputt. Dann reichte sie es Kurt, der sich eines der Geschirrhandtücher gegriffen hatte und genauso vorsichtig das Glas von den Wassertropfen befreite.

Während er mit dem Handtuch über die glatte Fläche wischte, sah er ihren Händen dabei zu wie sie das andere Glas säuberte. Er hatte die Ärmel seines Pullovers nach oben geschoben und sie trug noch immer nur das Tanktop. Sie hielt ihm das zweite Glas hin und er nahm es von ihr entgegen. Dabei berührten sich ihre Fingerspitzen, rein zufällig natürlich. Sie lehnte sich gegen die Küchenzeile und sah ihm zu wie er abtrocknete. Sie mochte seine Hände, irgendwie. 

Als das Glas schon lange trocken war, stellte er es zu dem anderen auf die Trockenfläche. Das Geschirrtuch behielt er in der Hand, hielt es ihr hin, damit sie ihre feuchten Finger trocknen konnte. Sie nickte dankend, während ihre Hände sich im Stoff verfingen. Einfach aus einer Laune heraus half er ihr, so wie man es bei einem kleinen Kind oder Welpen macht, rubbelte er ihre Hände mit trocken. Sie mussten beide darüber lachen. 

Nah standen sie beieinander und als ihre Hände trocken waren, machte sie keine Anstalten sie aus dem Tuch zu nehmen, und Kurt machte keine Anstalten ihre Hände loszulassen. Sie waren schon öfter zusammen etwas betrunken gewesen, aber immer nur auf sicherem Terrain. Es dämmerte ihnen beiden, warum sie sich nie gegenseitig zuhause besucht hatten. 

„Ich sollte vielleicht...,“ begann er, bewegte sich aber nicht, blickte sie einfach nur an.

„Ja,“ antwortete sie und spürte wie ihr Herz begann schneller zu schlagen. 

‚Etwas tun,’ dachte er und wusste doch nicht was. Braune Augen hatte sie. Er grüne.

Da beugten sie sich beide plötzlich nach vorne, zu einem Kuss, in die selbe Richtung und stießen beinahe zusammen. 

„Uhm,“ machte sie. „Oh,“ machte er, und sie lachten beide über ihren kleinen Fopa, während sie wieder etwas abstand nahmen. 

War er etwa nicht mal mehr in der Lage eine Frau zu küssen? War es schon soweit gekommen? Dann konnte er seine Sorgen um fortführende Dinge wirklich langsam begraben, das war dann sinnlos sich darüber den Kopf zu zerbrechen. 

‚Ob er schon lange mit keiner Frau mehr zusammen war?’ fragte sie sich, während sie ihm das Handtuch wegnahm und zusammenlegte bevor sie es zur Seite legte. Bei den ganzen Überstunden wohl eher nicht, folgerte sie weiter. Sie selbst hatte sich auch mit niemanden getroffen, mit wem auch. Sie war noch nicht soweit sich alleine in eine Bar zu setzen und darauf zu warten, dass sie jemand ansprach oder eine Anzeige in bekannten Internetportalen zu schalten. Noch hatte sie ihren Stolz und außerdem fehlte ihr nicht wirklich ein Mann, sie hatte ja einen gehabt, die letzten 12 Jahre. Fehlte ihr der Sex? Vielleicht ein bisschen. Was ihr jedoch wirklich fehlte war Nähe, dieses Anlehnen an jemanden, sich fallen zu lassen, zu vertrauen. Das war es was ihr schon lange fehlte, selbst in ihrer Ehe schon. 

Er schluckte. '..bei mir zuhause.' Gab es da wirklich etwas misszuverstehen? Außerdem, gerade eben, da... . War es richtig? War es dumm? Alles Fragen die ihm durch den Kopf huschten während er ihr zusah, wie sie das Geschirrtuch sorgfältig faltete und weglegte. 

Ihre Hand verweilte ein paar Sekunden auf dem Geschirrtuch, ihr Blick war nach unten gerichtet, auf seine Schuhe. Immer noch schick aber ihre besten Jahre hatten sie hinter sich.  
„Kurt...,“ hob sie den Kopf. Da spürte sie etwas warmes auf ihrem Mund. Seine Lippen. Zart, scheu, kraftvoll und doch abwartend. Instinktiv schloss sie die Augen, lehnte sich mit ihrem Oberkörper nach vorne. Baute leichten Druck auf, ihre Hände suchten irgendwo halt, die eine an seinem Arm, die andere landete auf seinem Pullover, auf seinem Oberkörper. 

Es war wie ein Reflex, gegen den er nichts machen konnte. Als sie wieder aufblickte konnte er einfach nicht anders, als sich schnell über die Lippen zu lecken, nach vorne zu lehnen und sie zu küssen. Gut, küssen konnte man es noch nicht nennen, er presste seine Lippen auf die ihren und hoffte, sie würde ihm keine Ohrfeige verpassen. Selbst wenn, dann hätte er eine Entschuldigung gemurmelt, von Alkohol geredet und einem Missverständnis und wäre dann gegangen. Sie hätte gesagt, 'schon gut' und das Thema wäre vom Tisch gewesen. Aber sie verpasste ihm keine Ohrfeige. Sobald sie verarbeitete hatte, was er da tat, kam sie ihm entgegen. Er fühlte ihre Hände auf seinem Arm und seinem Oberkörper, fühlte den Kontakt den sie aufbaut. Kontakt, genau was er wollte, jetzt an diesem Abend. Seine Hand suchte sich ihren Weg über ihre Hüfte zu ihrer Lende, die andere umfasste zögerlich ihre Wange. 

Sie spürte wie sich seine Mund blitzschnell öffnete, ihre Oberlippe umschloss. Wie er sie leicht an sich zog, unsicher, fragend. Sie wusste er hatte Angst etwas falsch zu machen. Nicht beim Küssen, sondern allgemein. Sie kannten sich schon ewig, sie wären nicht die ersten gewesen die mit einer Nacht eine langjährige Freundschaft ruiniert hätten. Sein unrasiertes Kinn kratze auf ihrer weichen Haut. Bei ihrem Mann hatte sie das immer gestört. Bei Kurt fühlte es sich anders an. Aufregend. Neu. 

Da standen sie nun, halb küssend, halb auf der Flucht vor der Gefahr des Ganzen. Ann-Britts Hand fuhr seinen Arm hinauf, zu seinem Nacken, ihre Finger drückten in ihn. Ermutigten. Kurt begriff, sein Unterbewusstsein half ihm dabei. Er kraulte ihr Ohr, während seine Lippen mutiger wurden. 

Konnte er sich noch erinnern, wann er das letzte mal eine Frau geküsst hatte? Seine Exfrau vielleicht? Oder das Date das er vor ein paar Monaten hatte? Seltsam wie alles so verschwimmt. Sie schmeckte nach dem Wein, nein, etwas süßer als der Wein. Es gefiel ihm. Etwas in ihm war dabei zu brechen, dass spürte er. Mehr zu wollen. Mehr als nur einen simplen Kuss in der grell erleuchteten Küche. Aber er wusste nicht was er tun sollte, wie er aus der Küche herauskam, aus der Situation. Sobald sie aufhören würden sich zu küssen, würden sie sich in die Augen sehen und Zweifel würden aufkommen. 

Wie er sie küsste, 'wie ein Teenager beim ersten Kuss', dachte sie kurz. Es war nur ein unschuldiger Kuss, keine Zungen, kein Ächzen und Fummeln, nur der Kuss. Sie wartete auf mehr, überlegte ob sie es einfach wagen sollte, aber diese Küche, einfach nicht auszuhalten. Sie wusste was sie wollte, sie spürte es tief drin in ihrer Brust und sie ahnte was passieren würde, als sie den Kuss brach.  
Kurt öffnete die Augen, sein Mund war leicht gerötet, vom Wein und vom Kuss. 

„Wir,... die Küche,“ stammelte sie, und kam sich dumm vor. 

Wie als wenn es um die Einrichtung ging, wanderten seine Blicke über das Mobiliar. „Ja,“ damit trat er von ihr zurück. 

Beide sahen sich an, unfähig das richtige zu sagen. Sie wussten beide was sie wollten und doch, „Ja, also,“ sagte Kurt, ging einen Schritt rückwärts und stieß dabei gegen den Türrahmen. Drehte sich um, musterte das Holz und ging dann ins Wohnzimmer. 

Sie folgte ihm, betrachtete ihn, 'was nun?', „Ja,“ rieb sie nervös ihre Handflächen an ihrer Hose. 

Verloren. Die Ausgangstür zu seiner Linken, das Schlafzimmer zu seiner Rechten. Aufgewühlt. „Vielleicht sollte ich gehen,“ schluckte er. Höflich, anständig wie er war. 

Sie sah ihn an, sie hatte eine Gänsehaut aber nicht weil ihr kalt war, trotzdem rieb sie sich kurz die Arme. Wenn sie schwieg würde er gehen, der Kuss würde nie erwähnt werden. Ihr Anstand veranlasste sie dazu leicht zu nicken, und sie merkte erst was sie da tat, als er ihre Geste mit einem Hauch von Enttäuschung kopierte. 

„Kurt!“ hielt sie ihn auf. „Du weißt, dass du bleiben kannst.“ 

Seine Antwort; ein Blinzeln und ein zögerliches Lächeln. „Ann-Britt... .“

„Sind wir nicht erwachsen?“ sie ging ein paar Schritt Richtung Schlafzimmer. Es ging ihr nicht um eine Beziehung mit ihm, bei Gott, daran hatte sie überhaupt nicht gedacht, sie waren Freunde, dass wollte sie auch nicht aufs Spiel setzen, aber heute Nacht, da wussten sie beide, das sie mehr voneinander brauchten als das Ohr des anderen. Sie brauchten Nähe, Zuneigung, wollten sich anlehnen. Es würde keine Konsequenzen haben, kein Lamentieren, keine Forderungen, keine Erwartungen. Eine Nacht. Sie öffnete die Tür und lehnte sich gegen den kalten Türrahmen. 

Wie sie da so stand, halb verschränkte Arme. Sie war schon immer eine Frau, die wenn es drauf ankam, ihren Standpunkt klar machen konnte. Auch jetzt. Er war nicht immer der hellste was Frauen anging, aber das hier verstand sogar er. Das Schlafzimmer oder der Ausgang, er hatte die Wahl. Er nickte und ging zu ihr. Zur Hölle mit den Zweifeln, zur Hölle mit seinen Sorgen um möglichen Krebs. Er hielt kurz inne vor ihr, sah ihr in die Augen. Und fing sich dann endlich an zu erinnern wie das war, wenn man eine Frau mit nach Hause gebracht hatte, was zu tun war. 

Dieses Mal pressten sich seine Lippen entschlossen und wollend auf die ihren. Beide umschlangen sich mit ihren Armen und Kurt öffnete seinen Mund und leckte über ihre Lippen. Die Reaktion kam umgehend. Ihre Zunge schmeckte sogar noch süßer. Er schob sich mit ihr ins Schlafzimmer, seine Hände zupften zaghaft an ihrem Top, seine Fingerspitzen verlangten nach Haut.  
Sie half ihm, schob ungeniert ihre Hand unter seinen Pullover und das Tshirt, dass er darunter trug. Erschrocken stöhnte er auf, ihre Hände waren etwas kalt. Sie sah ihn fragend an, er lächelte nur und küsste sie wieder.  
Seine warmen Hände wanderten über ihre Hüfte, sein linker Daumen zog Erkundungskreise über ihren Bauch und seine flache, rechte Hand fuhr ihre Wirbelsäule hinauf.  
Als sie das Bett erreicht hatten, schob sie den Pullover nach oben. Er begriff und trat zurück um sich den Stoff von der Haut zu schieben. Es war dunkel im Zimmer, nur erhellt durch das Licht das vom Wohnzimmer herein schien, trotzdem genierte er sich vor ihr. Es war wie mit den Schuhen, seine besten Jahre waren vorbei. Das wusste er und das er mindestens acht Kilo zu viel auf den Hüften hatte.  
Sie sah ihm seine Geniertheit an und lächelte während sie sich das Top auszog, darunter ein schwarzer BH. Sein Atem stockte kurz dabei. Als nächstes übersähte sie seinen Hals und sein Schlüsselbein mit küssen. Wie eine Katze begann er leise zu schnurren, während seine Hände über ihre nackten Arme, den Rücken und den Bauch streichelten. 

Als seine Hände an ihren Schultern war, drehte er sie langsam um, küsste ihren Nacken, schob die Träger von ihren Schultern, massierte die angespannten Muskeln, bis sie in eine Art Duldungsstarre fiel und genüsslich summte. Er lächelte darüber, küsste dann wieder ihren Nacken und suchte den Öffner für ihren BH, und bekam ihn sogar irgendwie auf Anhieb auf. Sie lies den Stoff über ihre Arme hinweg zu Boden gleiten.

Er sah dem Kleidungsstück hinter her, spürte das er nervös wurde. So richtig. Himmel, zum Glück war er etwas angetrunken, ansonsten so schätzte er sich ein, wäre er längst gegangen. Nicht einmal wegen diesem ganzen Gedankenkarusell, sondern weil er dann mit Versagensängsten überschwemmt worden wäre. Ann-Britt war nicht irgendein Date das er am nächsten Tag nicht mehr sehen würde. Dann wäre es ihm weniger wichtig gewesen. Sie war anders, zählte für ihn anders, wie in sovielen Dingen.

Im Halbdunkel drehte sie sich zu ihm um. Ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals, immerhin stand sie halbnackt vor einem anderen Mann als die letzten zwölf Jahre. Wenigstens war es Kurt. Sie vertraute ihm, aber leichter machte es den Moment bei genauerem Nachdenken nicht. Sie war keine zwanzig mehr, dass war schon okay so, trotzdem hoffte sie der Anblick gefiehl ihm. 

Die goldene Regel; nicht zu starren kam ihm rechtzeitig in den Sinn. Sie war schön. Schon vorher, angezogen, im Büro, überall. Schlank, sportlich, flink, trotz zweier Kinder. Aber er wusste wie Frauen waren, wie sie sich ständig Sorgen um ihr Aussehen machten. Auf der einen Seite empfand er das als oberflächlich, auf der anderen hatte er sich ja vor drei Minuten für sich selbst geschämt.  
Seine Augen streiften über ihren Oberkörper, sie war ohne Frage attraktiv, das erzählte ihm sein gesunder Menschenverstand aber vor allem die Wärme die sich in seinem Körper ausbreitete. Er lächelte, zog sie in sein Arme, presste sie an sich, spürte die nackte Haut ihrer Rundungen an seiner Brust und fühlte seinen Körper reagieren. 

Ihre Finger fuhren den Gürtel seiner Hose entlang, der Daumen vergrub sich dabei zwischen Stoff und Haut. Vorne angekommen begann sie ihn zu öffnen. Als er das Metall leise klingen hörte spürte sie wie auch er an ihrer Jeans nestelte. Er war erregt, das konnte sie fühlen, ohne ihn direkt zu berühren. Sie hatte Angst in seine Hose zu greifen, irgendwie erschien ihr diese Geste zu vulgär. Als sie noch glücklich verheiratet war und sie und ihr Mann noch das sogenannte Feuer für einander empfanden, hatte sie genau das manchmal getan. Wenn er nach Hause kam, sie sich ansahen und nach einem kurzen deutlichen Blick in der Küche oder noch im Flur übereinander herfielen. In Kurt war sie aber nicht verliebt, nicht so, und sein Körper war Neuland für sie. So öffnete sie nur die Hose, trat dann zurück, neben das Bett schlug die Decken zurück, schob sich die Jeans von den Beinen und rutschte dann in die Mitte des Bettes. Ihre Unterhose lies sie an und fragte sich wieso.

Neugierig sah er ihr zu wie sie sich weiter auszog und ins Bett legte. Ohne langes Zögern zog auch er sich aus - außer seinen Boxershorts - und kroch dann zu ihr ins Bett. Seine Hand legte sich auf ihren flachen Bauch während er wieder ihre Lippen suchte. Er mochte es sie zu küssen. Frauen zu küssen, dass hatte er vermisst, mehr als Sex, deshalb lies er sich Zeit. Küsste sie sehnsüchtig, ihre Lippen, ihren Hals, das Schlüsselbein und erlaubte seinen Händen endlich ihre Brüste zu erkunden. Es gefiel ihr, das gefiehl ihm und beruhigte ihn ein wenig.

Er wusste was er tat, das spürte sie, trotzdem merkte sie das es für ihn eine Weile her war. Als Frau spürte man so etwas. Wie jemand der lange nicht mehr Fahrrad gefahren war. Verlernen tat man es nie, aber man brauchte immer einen kurze Weile bis man den Dreh wieder heraus hatte. Sie merkte es daran, dass er ihr Brüste zwar berührte, aber nicht küsste. Nicht das er dies nicht wollte, er hatte es vor lauter Eindrücken einfach vergessen. Es war nicht schlimm, es fühlte sich gut an. Ihre Hände streiften durch sein Haar, über seinen Rücken, die warme Haut. Sie vibrierte. 

Mehrere Minuten lang lagen sie so da und tauschten Nähe aus, bis Ann-Britt ihre Leiste gegen Kurts Mitte drückte. Ein unmissverständliches Zeichen. Er war noch nicht richtig hart, aber steif genug um mit ihr zu schlafen. Er war eben doch keine zwanzig mehr. Er schluckte, sah sie an. Seine Augen fragten sie um Erlaubnis sie von dem restlichen Stoff zu befreien. Als Antwort hob sie ihr Becken und er streifte das schwarze Stück ab, immer ihre Augen im Blick. Danach schob er die Boxershort herunter, etwas umständlich, aber er wollte nicht nochmal aus dem Bett aufstehen, dann legte er sich zu ihr, die Decke mit einem Griff bis in Hüfthöhe hochgezogen. 

Da fiel ihm etwas ein, "brauchen wir...," er kam sich vor wie beim dem ersten Mal. 

"Eigentlich nicht," antwortete sie. Zugegebenermaßen hatte sie überhaupt nicht an Schutz gedacht. Schwanger werden ging nicht mehr und Prostatakrebs war ihres Wissens nicht übertragbar. 

Er lass ihre Gedanken, "ich dachte nur."

"Nein, schon gut," presste sie die Lippen aufeinander, um nicht all zu breit grinsen zu müssen. Aber Kurt konnte genau sehen was in ihr vorging.

"Ich komme mir vor wie ...," er suchte ein Wort das ihn nicht all zu schlecht aussehen lies, fand aber keines. "... wie ein Anfänger," immerhin schaffte er es einen humorvollen Unterton einzubauen.

"Nein, nein," antwortete sie schnell, die Finger an ihren Lippen um das kurze Grinsen zu verdecken. "Du machst das gut."

"Ja?"

"Ja," dann lachten sie beide. Kicherten fast, Stirn an Stirn. 

Sie hob das Kinn um auf seinem Mundwinkel einen neckischen Kuss zu platzieren, er drehte den Kopf leicht und fuhr sanft über ihre Wange. Beide atmeten tief ein, schlossen die Augen. Schliefen miteinander. Langsam, geduldig, das Gesicht zwischen Kopf und Schulter des anderen vergraben. Sie fühlten ihre eigenen Körper und lauschten ihrer beiden Atem, der warm über die Haut schwebte. 

Es war still, nur das rascheln der Bettwäsche, das ein oder andere leisere Seufzen, das Geräusch was ein inniger Kuss machte von Zeit zu Zeit, mehr nicht. Irgendwann drehte sich Kurt mit ihr, richtete sich auf, hielt sie fest und sie war insgeheim überrascht wie stark er war, während sie sich in seinem Schoß auf und niedersenkte. 

Als sie kam, sah er wie sie die Augen schloss, die Schultern leicht zurück zog und fühlte wie sich ihre Finger in seine Schultern versenkten. Beinahe stumm, ein fast schmerliches Seufzen, bevor sie sich auf die Lippen biss. Sie genoss es, wie den Wein, auf die selbe Art - hatte ihn kurz vergessen. Die Beobachtung gab ihm den letzten Impuls, er kam mit den Händen an ihrer Hüfte. Etwas lauter. Zweimal ächzte er länger auf und als sein Orgasmus vorüber war konnte er nichts anderes tun als langsam nach hinten auf die Matratze zu sinken. Ann-Britt fiel mit ihm, landete mit dem Kopf kurz auf seiner Brust und rutschte dann von ihm herunter. Noch einmal zuckte er dabei auf. Beide lagen sie da, den Blick nach oben gerichtet, sie mit ihrem Kopf auf seinem Arm, die Hand nah an seinem Oberschenkel, auf dem sie mit den Fingerknöchel winzige Kreise zog. Er tat das selbe, mit den Fingerspitzen in ihrem Haar. 

Erst als sie kurz fröstelte und die Bettdecke höher zog brach er die Stille, "möchtest du...," 'das ich gehe?'

"Nein, ähm...," 'bleib doch wenn du möchtest.'

Er nickte stumm, blickte durch die Tür ins Wohnzimmer wo noch immer Licht brannte. 

"Bist du müde?" drehte sie ihren Kopf, sah ihn an. Er blieb einige Sekunden still, drehte dann ebenfalls den Kopf. Nickte, "ja."

"Dann sollten wir schlafen," sagte sie sanft und lächelte ihn an. Er lächelte zurück, dann drehte sie sich von ihm weg, auf die Seite, rollte sich ein und er sah ihr dabei zu, spürte wie Abweisung in ihm hochkroch. 

Er wischte sich mit der Hand über den Mund, atmete tief ein und blickte dann wieder an die Decke.

"Kurt?"

"Mh?"

"Würdest du...," etwas was ihr schon solange fehlte. "Hälst du mich fest?"

Ungläubig starrte er auf ihren Nacken, hatte er sie richtig verstanden? "Natürlich," drehte er sich zu ihr, drückte sich an sie, seine Nase in ihrem Nacken vergraben. Die angenehme Wärme ihres Körpers gegen seinen. Es war schon so lange her das er dieses Gefühl empfand was er jetzt hatte. Es gefiel ihm. Die Hand unter ihrem Arm hindurch, spürte er wie sie einschlief, gefolgt von ihm.

Am Morgen danach wachte sie auf, immer noch in der selben Position. Kurts Atem strömte ihren Rücken entlang, ein leises sonores Schnarchen. Sie schmunzelte, inhalierte noch einmal seinen Duft, schob dann seine Arm beiseite und kletterte leise aus dem Bett. Vom Boden klaubte sie zuerst ihre Sachen auf, zog sich etwas an und dann seine. Sie ging um das Bett herum und setzte sich auf die Seite auf der er schlief, die selbe Seite die ihr ExMann immer gewählt hatte.  
Wie fühlte es sich jetzt an? Anders? Eigentlich nicht, er war das was er war, ein guter Kollege, ein guter Freund. Als sie sich vor einer gefühlten Ewigkeit kennengelernt hatten, waren sie beide bereits in Beziehung gewesen, mochten sich aber und wurden Freunde. Wäre es anders gekommen, wenn jeder von ihnen frei gewesen wäre? Sie entschloss sich nicht länger darüber nachzudenken.

"Kurt," berührte sie ihn an der Schulter und er schreckte auf, "Kurt."

"Was?" für einen Moment hatte er vergessen wo er war, drehte sich dann um und erinnerte sich. "Hey."

"Hey," legte sie ihm seine Sachen hin, "ich mach Kaffee, ja."

Verschlafen blickte er ihr nach, die Bilder der Nacht frisch in seinem Kopf. Als er die Kaffeemaschine brummen hörte begann er schnell sich anzuziehen und stellte dabei fest, dass er ihren Geruch noch an sich hatte. Eine Minute blieb er noch auf dem Bett sitzen, dachte nach, überlegte wie lange sie sich jetzt schon kannten. Länger als ihre Expartner fiel ihm auf. 'Schon komisch,' dachte er, ihre Freundschaft würde diese Nacht hier überleben, ihre Ehen waren damit aber endgültig zu ende gebracht. Er ging ins Wohnzimmer und sie stellte ihm eine Tasse mit schwarzem Kaffee hin.

"Danke," nippte er davon und für einen Moment fragte er sich; was wäre wenn? Sie waren beide Single, jetzt. Er senkte den Blick von ihr und beschloss nicht weiter darüber nachzudenken.

"Wenn du duschen möchtest... ."

"Ich muss sowieso nochmal bei mir vorbei, bevor ich zum Präsidium fahre," stellte er die Tasse hin und stand auf. Sie folgte ihm, gab ihm seinen Mantel und öffnete die Eingangstür für ihn. 

"Also dann," er lehnte sich ihr entgegen, wusste aber nicht so recht wie er sich von ihr verabschieden sollte.

Sie tat das selbe, ungelenkt und beinahe wären sie wieder aneinander gestoßen, hätte sie nicht einen kleinen Schlänkerer gemacht. Ein schneller Kuss auf die Wange, ein verlegenes Lächeln, eine scheue Berührung am Arm, dann war Kurt durch die Tür und Ann-Britt schloss die Tür hinter ihm.

Ein paar Stunden später stand Kurt vor Stefan und fragte ihn nach Linda, hielt ihm einen kurzen Vortrag, dass Kollegen keine Beziehung untereinander haben durften. 

"Ich kenne die Regeln, wir arbeiten nur zusammen," beteuerte er.

"Ja, gut," ging Kurt weiter. Ann-Britt kam um die Ecke. Frisch. Geduscht. Beinahe liefen sie gegeneinander, berührten sich fast. Sie tauschten kurz einen Blick.  
"Hey."

"Hey," sah er ihr nach, ging dabei ein paar Schritt weiter, bog nach rechts obwohl er nach links wollte und hoffte es fiel keinem auf als er dann doch nach links schwenkte.

Vier Tage später bekam Wallander per Brief mitgeteilt, dass es kein Krebs war. Erleichtert erzähte er Höglund davon. Sie freute sich, nahm ihn in den Arm und schlug ihm vor in den nächsten Tagen darauf etwas trinken zu gehen. In einer der Bars in der Nähe der Dienststelle.

"Was hälst du davon?" fragte sie.

"Sehr gerne, unbedingt," antwortete er. So gingen sie zwei Tags später in die nächste Bar, die mit den Fischernetzen an der Decke und der knorrigen Bedienung. Wohin auch sonst.

Ende.


End file.
